Fucking Angry
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Yammy flies into a rage after what Ichigo and Yoruichi did to him. Halibel is sent to calm him down but the Espada finds herself between a cock and a hard place.


**So, I had originally planned to get this out on Halloween, but while I was able to finish 80% of it on Halloween, the days before and after were a bit hectic and time consuming, but it's here now.**

**Thanks to Whackybiscuit for helping me write this out and the description.**

**Warnings: anal, hollow hole, dub-con**

**XxXxXxXx**

The frigid air of Hueco Mundo was whipped into tornadoes that sent sand everywhere. The ferocious storm had destroyed all living things that laid eyes on it. Mountains crumbling as the unimaginably massive force of nature trampled the bizarrely peaceful landscape into a death trap.

It had started two weeks ago and only grew in size and strength. At this rate, the still desert would become a perpetual storm of pain and torment.

The water hadn't helped lessen its ferocity, in fact, it greatly added to the dangers. The second half of this storm had arrived nearly seven days ago and was equally devastating. Tidal waves, geysers, and rain erased hundreds of thousands of hollows as it boiled, drowned, or shot through them.

Such was the power of Yammy Llargo and his Resurrección; Ira, fighting against Tier Harribel and her Resurrección; Tiburón.

Ever since he was utterly defeated by the substitute and his friends, the rage and fury of the 10th Espada had festered and toiled. Outbursts happening far more frequently from the embodiment of anger as he swung at the air and crushed the floor beneath his feet. The tantrums becoming such a nuisance that Kaname was ordered by Aizen to strand him in the desert until he calmed down.

He had been left alone for a week, his storm being merely a speck in the distance from the boundaries of Los was when Harribel found herself being ordered by Lord Aizen to help deal with the issue. Stark was most likely to accidentally blast the bald one into pieces, and Barrigan would turn him to dust. So the third Espada was tasked to bring Yammy Llargo back to Los Noches, under control after a near month of progressing anger.

She was given a ring that Szayelaporro had made to trigger pleasure centers in the brain and calm him down. The more spiritual energy to fuel it, the more powerful it would become.

The thought of using something crafted by that psychophant made her skin crawl. Even with such raw power, there was no way Yammy of all people couldn't be beaten down by her. Despite being Espada 0, he was a joke, nothing about him was special in any way. How could his Resurrección change that in any way?

**XxXx**

As she was nicked by his massive arms, Harrible was sent crashing towards the sands, her water helping lessen the impact and keep her fighting.

Spitting the blood out of her mouth, the blonde Espada picked herself back up and slashed at his Achilles tendon, the pressurized water and cero barely cutting into the behemoth's flesh.

It had all started simple enough. The lumbering brute was to slow and disorganized with his movement that the more graceful fighter could dance through his slow and telegraphed attacks with ease.

Then his anger grew.

As water sliced his face and body, he grew larger and stronger. Even when evading his swings, they would create wind currents strong enough to chip at Harribel's natural Hierro.

Soon, as much as she hated to admit it, they were at a stalemate. However, she refused to transform, it was only after five days of continuous combat did Yammy get a lucky hit on her and catch her in his hands.

As her body was being crushed, Tier swallowed her pride and cried out her Resurrección before he put his thumb to squash her head.

The heart shaped ball of water turned Yammy's hand into a bloody stump, painting the sand red before rain washed it away.

Just as Tier was given a moment's reprieve, Yammy billowed steam and red energy. His screams of pain and anger nearly deafening the third espada as she witnessed an evolution. The strange centipede creature he once was now had compacted together to create an even larger and wider monster before her. Standing nearly half as tall as Los Noches with all of the damage she had dealt being completely healed.

Now the fight had gone on for an entire week and Tier was beginning to run out of power. She couldn't understand just how much energy and strength this creature could hold. As much as it pained her to admit, she would lose this fight… but there still was an alternative. That ring she was given had not shattered throughout their bout, so with her back to the wall, she began to charge it.

As the ring started to glow, Harrible soared around the titan with the use of her water, avoiding fists and waves of energy. Slowly but surely making her way up to his face as she took meaningless slices against his torso and arms in retaliation.

Upon reaching his face, only two minutes had passed and Harribel had a neon pink light on her hand that shone as bright as the north star. Being smaller than Yammy's own eye as she finally released the pent up power into the soft tissue.

A vibrant pink wave exploded against Yammy's cornea and brought his movements to an end.

Tier on the other hand, let herself slide to the floor with her water, the ring crumbling as she seemingly overloaded it.

Finally getting a breather after a week of pure combat. Though things weren't all peachy keen. She felt a different wetness sliding down her leg.

She had no doubt that Granz designed it to intentionally mess with her sensation of pleasure as well.

Cursing his name under her breath, Harribel's heart dropped as the storm kicked up again. Staring up at Yammy's still form to witness his red energy violently pulsating with no rhyme or reason as his form became blindingly bright once more.

Once she could bear to see him, Tier didn't believe it was the same person. Sure it looked like Yammy, in fact, he was barely shorter than his natural state, but his skin was red as steam came off his body in waves. But most bizarrely, she couldn't pick up on his spiritual pressure. With a wave from her sword, it cleared the sand that obscured as Tier witnessed something far worse.

An erect gargantuan bitchbreaker of a cock, with precum dripping from it and into the sand. After what seemed like an eternity, he took a step forward.

Tier didn't even think as she cut her palm on Tiburón. Pooling her energy to release one of her strongest techniques, a combination of her Gran Rey Cero and Cascada. She had only attempted to use it once before, but the resulting miles wide and deep canyon spoke for itself.

As the shimmering gold and blue shark tooth crashed against Yammy's dick, it was instantly stopped.

The end result was a spider web of cracks trailing along the blade and his member standing proudly at attention.

She didn't even register his movements, the seven foot man disappearing without a trace as his massive hands came from behind her and hefted up her meaty mounds. The colossal cock he had shoving it's way through her abdomen and leaving a burning sensation in her gut.

Yammy groaned in pleasure as the Hollow hole was a vice against his painfully hard dick. Using the cow tits spilling out of his hands to help push her back and forth along his shaft, forcing the defeated shark to nearly dangle in the air.

Being quite literally impaled by a cock, Tier did what was natural. Drop her fractured sword to properly jack off the thick man meat before her. Seemingly at ease with being used as an onahole.

Hollows were a race of beings driven by instinct; sexual dominance was only one of the many facets that they implemented to survive in this cruel and deadly world. Tier had been alive for only a few hundred years, yet she had dominated and been dominated countless times. It was a great way to bond with her Fraccion. And the one who was able to pierce the Hollow hole first showed themselves as the Alpha; the dominant, strongest Hollow.

Even though she despised the man playing with her tits like toys, this carnal sense held deep within her being gave her a twisted pleasure. Or maybe that stupid ring was at fault?

Either way, the buxom blonde began to moan as the surreal sensation came from the void in her body. Moving one hand away from the man meat to pleasure herself. Those large clumsy hands of the Zero Espada toying with her breasts as she fingered her dripping wet cunt. Jostling around like a fuck doll he moved at his leisure.

Trying to obtain any sort of dominance in this situation, Tier grabbed the massive cockhead and pulled it up. Sliding her body closer to Yammy's as she reached his base, the purple head jutting from between her breasts as she hugged his cock against her body.

The brute was a mess as Tier licked the slit and worked her way to push the head in her mouth from this awkward position. Feeling revolted and captivated by the taste as she used her arms to jack off the rest of his shaft.

Time was a fuzzy concept during this ritual, not helped by the lack of a sun. Tier didn't know how long she had been in this demeaning position, all she knew was that her jaw was cramped and arms sore. It was worth it though, she was slowly obtaining more freedom as the deathgrip around her breasts was lessening. Yammy groaning and moaning like an imbecile all the while. Just as the hold was gone, Tier felt a pulse going through the cock and force its way through the cock ring that was her Hollow Hole.

A massive blast of cum shot from his dick and into Tier's mouth, the force knocked her head back as the literally boiling liquid shot into the air and fell into the sand.

She didn't know how long it went on for, but by the time it was done, the amount of jizz staining the sands of Hueco Mundo put her Cascada to shame.

Once again, the tanned goddess didn't even realize the undetectable man behind her struck. Shoving her off his monster dong and against the cum covered sand. As Tier got up on all fours, a smack against her asscheeks sounded off like thunder, the wind pressure blasting away mounds of sand.

While Tier was pulling her face out of the floor, Yammy spread her cheeks and prodded his cock against her sopping cunt. The giant man's body engulfing the exotic beauty as he let himself inside.

Her cries fueled the fire in Yammy's gut, coaxing him to push further into her vice and assert his claim as the strongest between them.

With those melons scraping against the coarse cum covered sand, Yammy had to make do by playing with her ass. Being mesmerized by its jiggles and squeals it brought from the proud woman.

Again, the monsters were lost in their lust as time passed by, the divot they had once been in was now a deep hole as their thrusts were still creating earthquakes. The large brute mindlessly pistoning his dick back and forth as he struggled to properly make the other submit.

Tier was still holding on, but she had to focus to not climax. It was only due to practice over her many decades of existence that she hadn't cracked long ago, but she couldn't keep this up forever. She needed to take control of the situation soon, or admit that Yammy was the alpha.

Her nearly broken sword had fallen into this hole with them and was pressed against her shoulder for a while now, but there was no opening she could exploit to defy her opponent.

That tug of war between two prideful Espada continued for longer, the sands around them nearly blocking out the sky as they dug themselves deeper and deeper into the earth.

Until there was no sand left.

The freefall had surprised both of them as they had broken through into the Menos Forest.

With the momentary lapse, Tier kicked Yammy in the stomach and was able to push herself away. Grabbing her Tiburón and launching Cero at the covered sky, creating a chain reaction of sinkholes swallowing the forest in sand.

Yammy was not about to let his prey escape as she tried to bury him in sand. He reached out and grabbed her leg. The Cascada she released at his face quickly turned to steam as her attack only served to clean the duo.

As Tier tried to stab Yammy with her cracked sword, it sparked against his Hierro and had no effect. Then she was forced to release her sword as he grabbed it and tried to use it to yank her closer, losing it in the collapsing world.

The ground was getting closer by the second as Tier couldn't get out of Yammy's grip. Punching, kicking, and biting all the way until they created a crater in the forest. Before the sand consumed them, Yammy released a wave of spiritual pressure as he screamed.

Tier on the other hand was unable to make a sound as the air was gone from her lungs and she was agasp.

Once again, the third Espada found herself impaled by this thick log of man meat, but she had never expected to end up like this.

Yammy was sprawled out on his back and Harribel stuck the landing. The impact forcing his dick to push past her ring of muscles and stuff half of it into her anus.

Shaking off the concussive fall, Yammy regained his composure first as he sat up, the movement of his waist finally triggering this primal unfiltered moan from Harribel's mouth and bringing her back to reality.

As Yammy moved to take control, Tier wouldn't go without a fight. Pushing him back down and using her legs to move off his cock, before slamming back down. The two powerhouses crying out into the black sky as their energy deformed the land around them.

Placing her hand through the giant hole in the red man's chest, Tier was laying claim to be the Alpha. Her other hand grabbing his balls, toying with them when he tried to retake his dominance.

After what was most likely days, Harribel was now in control. Teasing the goliath beneath her by refusing to let his entire dick into her asshole. Throwing him enough of a bone to jack off the portion left outside to see him squirm and groan.

Despite the enjoyment Tier got from this, she had forgotten one important detail. You shouldn't make Yammy Llargo angry.

His position of power was taken, he couldn't ram his rod in completely, but worst of all, he still hadn't cum since his first time days prior.

The rage that bubbled beneath his skin had been growing as more and more steam came from his body. The bright red tone his skin once held now turning into a burgundy as his muscles started to compact, slimming his frame but making him stronger.

It was right when Tier started to sink down on his cock that he struck. Using his hands to shove himself from his back to his stomach. Completely removing the position advantage Tier held.

As he bottomed out into the shark girl's anus, he had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as he pulled her arm out of his void. Using his hands to keep hers down, creating a draw between the two as they finally were face to face. Despite the cries of pleasure escaping from both Hollows, they stared at each other with contempt as they felt their release finally drawing nearer.

When Yammy tried to move back to get another powerful thrust in, Tier locked her legs around his waist and forced him closer. Leaving him again only halfway, though this time in the other direction.

In an attempt to break the concentration of the girl beneath her before trying to break her legs, Yammy bent down and lappped at her breasts, His steaming tongue leaving bright red trails even through Tier's Hierro; Sucking and licking with so much pressure that it felt like the bone plating surrounding her nipples would shatter given enough time. It was a blessing to Tier when he finally gave up. However, she didn't like where his tongue went next.

She tried to turn her head away from his, but his height made the attempts to turn away futile. His lips crashed against hers as Tier felt like she was going to be lit on fire. His tongue was somehow not cracking or dry despite the steam she could feel filling her mouth, but as always, Tier was a fighter.

In a dull light, the exotic blonde reverted to her normal state and hoped to tear offf the intrusive muscle in her mouth. Instead, the fuck hungry man seemed to enjoy the feeling of her jaw mask against his tongue as he pushed his face further against hers, forcing her head to press against the sand.

With air starting to become thin as she was forced to drink Yammy's saliva or drown, the leg trap she was using started to fail as Yammy reared back. Pulling out his massive fuck meat 'till just the head was left inside, the evolved being slammed down with so much force that the ground shook with the force of an earthquake.

Yammy groan was deafening as he finally let loose rope after rope of his boiling baby batter into her abused anus. The spiritual pressure he released creating even more steam as the sand nearby started to melt. Unable to stop his hips as more earth rending thrusts striked with ludicrous speed.

Tier on the other hand let out a silent scream as she squirted all over Yammy's stomach and herself. The speed and force of his thrusts breaking down the wall she had tried so valiantly to keep up. Causing her to climax over and over again.

As their highs started to end, they were finding themselves unable to tell who was directing what as they were passionately sucking each others tongues and pushing into each others thrusts. The hands that were being kept at bay now freely explored each other's bodies. Tier's ass felt like it was trying to take every drop from Yammy's heavy nuts. While Yammy's dick wanted to reach further and further into her back hole.

This was ending differently than the other contests of sexual dominance they had experienced before. Now, it wasn't ending with one broken under the Alpha or the Alpha being killed in the act of domination. This was a strange form that had never been witnessed within Hueco Mundo before.

**XxXx**

"That concludes our report, Lord Aizen." Harribel spoke clearly and calmly in front of her ruler and his confidants. "I believe that Yammy Llargo will not be a danger within the walls of Las Noches in the near future."

"I see," spoke the brown haired traitor. "I take it your barbaric tradition of dominance went well." Giving a simple wave at the sight before him.

Holding a stoic expression as her massive breasts were being toyed with, Harribel moved her hand up and down the obvious bulge in Yammy's baggy pants. "You could say that." Staying deadpan as her once disgusting enemy licked her masked cheek and shell of her ear. "Will that be all you need us for, Lord Aizen?"

Even if Aizen was blind to the scene before him, he could still have heard the nearly imperceptible falter in her voice. Although his trapping of Yammy into a cycle of anger had exceeded his expectations with a new evolution in his power, the creation of a new super soldier, and quite possibly a new species, had failed, for Tier was not impregnated.

Though not all hope was lost; Yammy had been changed from his experience as an ascended being. His spiritual energy was far stronger than it was before, nearly reaching Nnoitra's level of power in his pre-released state. Their body being marked with crimson lines that released enough heat to burn marks into their robes. So with their strange relationship, alongside the effects of Szayelaporro's ring, her impregnation would happen sooner or later.

"You are dismissed." Tier nodded her head respectfully as Yammy was trying to drag her out of the room by her boobs. The two Espada jumping each other as soon they left their leader's quarters.

_As it turns out, probably sooner._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Again, big thanks to Whackybiscuit for helping me write and coming up with the description.**


End file.
